User talk:SageM
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Reversed Vocifery page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Kuopiofi (talk) 05:16, October 15, 2013 (UTC) New Users When you're only adding more users, use the Edit right next to Known Users tag, that way others know you've only changed them and not the whole page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:53, March 22, 2014 (UTC) I read the wiki page beforehand, and her power is to "give 100% accurate suggestion". Doesn't sound like upgrading or commanding, just momentarily optimizing the success rate of a specific task via accurate information. I'll dig a little more in her wiki page though, maybe her abilities' description aren't "100% accurate". And friendly advice, never say to someone "you're wrong". The more you say this kind of stuff, the more fiercly the other side will resist (basic psychology, just honestly think about what you'd do). DYBAD (talk) 21:50, March 24, 2014 (UTC) And where exactly does it say he's embodiment of Heaven? --Kuopiofi (talk) 22:16, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Point. Got a good picture to add? --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:55, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Why is every Real World User removed from every power? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:54, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Add powers in alphabetical order, please. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:42, March 31, 2014 (UTC) I'd say Absorbing Replication is both my favorite offensive and defensive power, as well as my favorite physiology and adaptive power. There's just so much to like about it, and it's one of the powers most in synch with real life's darwinian rules (consume, adapt, survive, become) and the famous law of conservation (nothing is lost, nothing is created, everything is transformed). DYBAD (talk) 00:01, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Too many powers are likely to backfire, it doesn't seem specific enough to be a category of its own. DYBAD (talk) 22:04, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Plane Returned and Needs Work. Page Creation and Details shows what pages should look like, Structure Physiology and Urban Physiology are closest to this power. Add explanation/source to what "plane" is. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:28, May 5, 2014 (UTC) PP Are you talking about me removing PP from Associations of other pages, because I Edited PP after you posted this? If you are, then you might want to notice that when others make a page, they don't go around adding it to every power that is in their powers Applications. I left it on Personal Domain, because that's the top power over universal, planet or other Lordships and thus the most relevant. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:57, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Pics in to Gallery On the right is Add Features and Media, Gallery allows you to choose the size of the pics shown. On the front page is link to Page Creation and Details, it has this to say about Gallery: "include Name (series), Remember to check that given user is on Known Users." --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:19, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Categories You're leaving Galleries unclosed. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:26, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, an editing mistake. Just uploaded it again. DYBAD (talk) 02:09, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Clothing Combat As far as I know, there's no power that does this, so go for it. As for the users, are they using/manipulating their clothes, or are those clothes alive/symbiots, as with Spawns? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:41, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Then they aren't using clothes to fight but have symbiots fighting for them. In other words, you didn't make clothing combat page but symbiot combat. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:41, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Spawns "clothes" are something alive, demonic parasite or something like that, that much I remember, in other words it's a living being. Battle Dougi is able to move on it's own, make decisions and apparently has enough emotions to loath males, sounds pretty much alive to me. Anyway, when you talk about Combat powers on this site, it's about combining certain powers with physical combat. You might want to take a look at Combat Merging and it's variations for examples. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:10, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Ado Edem You might want to ask that from Yatanogarasu since he's the one who removed it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:09, August 5, 2014 (UTC) re:Ado Edem from Giant Weapon Proficiency I only see the weapon in what appears to be a concept art/databook page. I don't see anyone wielding the weapon. Yatanogarasu (talk) 05:28, August 5, 2014 (UTC) re: Dust of Osiris hai hai, you're certainly right, but a Tatari is only immortal while humans exist, because it takes shape by the fears of humans. And Dust of Osiris is not "a" Tatari, she has the Reality Marble Tatari. The original Tatari is Zepia, he was the embodied phenomenon who would continue forever, but then Arc, Sion and Shiki manage to remove his phenomenon power and kill him. Osiris is still a individual, and if she is killed then Tatari would be over. And yes she is a vampire, but she manages to cure herself from the need of taking blood. Edit: Looking at the page again, Absolute Immortality is "The power to be eternal and indestructible.". She will not be eternal (as I explained above) and nobody is indestructible in the Nasuverse, even the all-powerful Ultimate Ones can be defeated. 02:13, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: Multi Strike I know who's Assassin, but he doesn't fit because Multi Strike is "The power to enhance physical attacks by repeating the same attack." His power fits in Time-Window Alteration. First of all it isn't even a physical attack, it's sword attack. Second, he doesn't "repeat the attack", they are three simultaneous attacks from three different sides, by using a limited application of the Second Magic. 21:16, August 17, 2014 (UTC) re: known users go alphabetical order or something like that Then please rearrange all the users lol, most pages are all scrambled 01:21, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Absolute existence-Ophis If that is what it says regarding her character, then I will not argue with it. Although, personally, I could easily name several '''characters in fiction who would prove to all be more than a match for most of not all of the characters in this ridiculous excuse for an anime. You must understand that that anime is literally my least favorite out of all of the various animes and mangas I have come across in my time. None of the characters in that anime are appealing at all and do not seem opposing in the slightest. In fact, it's probable that if it was not for fan-service, then that anime would have faded from the eyes of the people save perhaps for only a few curious souls who may come across it unintentionally. It is only another generic anime that supports the idea that being evil is, "cool," (since the main characters are all...ugh...demons), with literal stock characters of your typical characters in japanese fiction; Useful only for the sake of, "entertainment," and I would not wish that anime on my worst enemy....or maybe I would. To add insult to injury even further, I also lost even more interest in the anime ever since Raynare was killed in the first season. She honestly had more potential character in her and, along with her associates, was more colorful than any of the others. She would have made a much better character than say Issei, but of course, our, "brilliant," writers decided to kill her off because she tried to kill issei on their first date. In the holy name of God Almighty, who would have cared if the boy had died? Not me, that's for sure! All I can say is that I hope they are brought back somehow, because Raynare and her associates were the '''only '''reason why I was interested in that anime. That is no lie, I assure you my friend. But, nontheless, thank you for writing back to me and I hope to hear from you again soon. Have a good evening. Sincerely, Prophet of the Lord (talk) 06:06, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Absolute existence-Ophis 2 Hello once again SageM. While I had a moment to myself, I wanted to talk with you a bit more on the subject of Ophis being a canidate for the power of Absolute Existence. Now, first and foremost, Ophis '''was the second most powerful of the Dragons original alongside Great Red (ugh...I despise dragons, so this isn't going to be easy for me), until she lost a great deal of her power in Volume 11 as a result of the curse from Samael's blood (Finally, someone actually proved the dragons to not be as overpowered as others were led to belive!) An also, according to the official wiki, these are the following abilities that Ophis is listed to possess: *'Power Manifestation Through Snakes' *'Shapeshifting' *'Immense Power' *'Blessing' While it's accepted that he/she (she is genderless) was one of the more stronger dragons, as a result of Samael, he/she now much weaker than he/she was before. Now, if he/she was a canidate for Absolute Existence, he/she could have simply undid this malady by just willing it, however, as I had hoped for, none 'of the characters in the anime have shown a capacity for utilizing such a power. In addition to this, if he/she is as powerful as you claim her to be, then: - Is he/she either partially or completely responsible for the creation of the anime's universe or potentially other ones? -Can he/she be present all throughout the universe and nowhere all at once? -Does he/she have knowledge of past present and future event? -Can he/she simply rewrite him/herself on a multiscale level and instantly have access to any power imaginable? If he/she was a powerful as you claim him/her to be, then he/she would have to manifest into a form that beings with limited intelligence could comprehend, otherwise, they would be overwhelmed by the sheer force of his/her aura. Not to mention, if the True Longinus (''the original spear that pierced Christ's side, yes, I am aware if it's history) is capable of killing, "anything," then would it make sense that it would be able to kill him/her as well? So, no, I most sincerely do not feel that Ophis is a canidate for Absolute Existence. More or less, she would fit the power of Dragon God Physiology more than anything else. Besides, it was already accepted that Great Red was stronger than her anyway, so, there really isn't any contest here. Please write to me whenever you find the oppertunity and please let me know what you think of my observations. Thank you and have wonderful day! Sincerely, Prophet of the Lord (talk) 06:06, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Absolute Existence-Ophis 3 Are you joking? Really? Please tell me that you are simply trying to toy with me and are not being meaningful! Read the novels!? In Christ's holy name, you would '''never catch me even dead reading those unholy abominations that other simple minded individuals would call a, "novel!" What exactly is the point anyway? I already possess knowledge regarding the anime (though I sincerely wish that I didn't), and besides, as I have said before in my previous post, none of the characters are appealing in any sort. They are all your typical stock characters that you would find in any other stock anime. Raynare and the other fallen angels actually had character to them and so much more could have been done with them! There is no reason to read those books. In fact, I even went out of my way just to hide a copy of a novel behind several other books during a trip to the library just so people wouldn't have to look at that horrid and terrible excuse for a book! .........Alright.........I'm done..........now......let me see if I understand this correctly from what you've told me so far: '-Ophis predates the existence of all other beings in the anime' '-She can shapeshift into any form, which would techincally make her Omnifarious' '-Her power is manifested through serpents' '-Incredibly powerful weapons, while they can harm and kill beings like Great Red, cannot do permanent harm to Ophis' '-She does not utilize her full power' '-She has no definite gender' ................My friend, what you've just described to me sounds more along the lines of an Great Old One or an Outer God from the Cthulhu Mythos by H.P. Lovecraft. Okay...........Let me make myself....perfectly clear: -Just because she is known as the, "infinite dragon god," that doesnt mean he/she has infinite power. It simply means that because she is an incredibly powerful being, those who know of her may have assumed that her power was infinite as well as her existing for such a long period of time. -The idea of predating all other beings also does not make him/her the most powerful. That simply means that she is the oldest being in existence. -I can honestly understand why incredibly powerful weapons cannot inflict any real damage on her, due to her predating all of those aspects of the anime (not to mention by shapeshifting into a different form, she can technically heal herself as well). However, take a moment to imagine a weapon that existed before the events of the anime alongside her. Would that weapon be powerful enough to harm her? And also, what exactly does the, "heat death of the multiverse," have to do with anything that were talking about? Do you honestly believe that something as ridiculous as that is going to occur? You do realise that things like that are all mere guesses? No one really know for sure, we can only infer through observations! Besides, how many scientists alive today will be alive when something like as insane as that were to happen? As far as we know, we barely have traveled outside of our own galaxy, so what's the point of worrying about that? You, truthfully, from my point of view, seem to be idealizing Ophis to be something of a Mary Sue (if you understand what that term means). You need to think about it from a more observant point of view. If there is a character in a manga or anime that has existed longer for and is stronger than other characters in the manga or anime as well, that does not always mean that the character is all powerful. The character themselves might just simply be very powerful beings who have just existed for many years. I mean, think of users with Alien Physiology or beings who have the power to alter and create various multi-dimensional realms in the universe; Beings like that could have existed for God knows how long and would have been using their powers for the full length of their existence; one would only assume during that time period they would have, through experience, learned a few interesting tricks that would cause people to see them and revel them as gods. ......Okay.....now that I've gotten all of that off of my chest......please write back to me when you can. Have a good day SageM. SIncerely, Prophet of the Lord (talk) 22:10, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Danger Empowerment Any relations to Adrenal Activation? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:40, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Works for me. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:49, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Reset Kinetic Energy Negation I think. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:13, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Asmodeus You'd think that something of that level would be mentioned in other sourcebooks as well... --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:46, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Really? Sounds legit enough, so go on and add it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:00, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Omni Magic/Transcendent Mage gallery In that case, could you make the users name/series more obvious? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:01, September 18, 2014 (UTC) chi invisibility users i ran a quick google search on those guys u added and it says nothing about them having any sort of invisibility. are you sure they have chi invisibility? can you find a source? 22:06, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ok then. it's because this is supposed to be different from invisibility through magic. 22:14, September 21, 2014 (UTC) well, yeah, but I think it's better to have unity. like there are over fifteen movies on Dragon Ball but listing them all is shitty and it's better to simply say "Dragon Ball" 00:03, September 24, 2014 (UTC) oops, my bad then. just add him again 18:29, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Omnikinetic Force Manipulation if thats your reasoning then telekinetic force manipulation also needs to go because omnikinetic force manipulation was based off of the idea of the skill from omnikinesis applied to telekinetic force manipulation PLUS i tried to acheive a balance between the two, i prefer you people talk to me about flaws or alterations required rather than going streiught to "kill it with fire!" just ebcauise its simmilar to something, otherwise majority of the pages on this site needs to go too Azuchi67 (talk) 21:05, September 28, 2014 (UTC) no the FORCE part of telekinetic force manipulation means its pure psychic energy, which was also included in omnikinetic force manipulation its a simply application of the flexable "all encompassing" trait of omnikinesis to telekinetic forces raw power converting that sheer psychic force to other forms of energy or force like how force users can do force lightning, you would have nown that had you actually read my page rather than just seeing the title and hitting delete. p.s. thanks if its ever restored i have a simpler angle to explain the power. Azuchi67 (talk) 21:26, September 28, 2014 (UTC) re:if you don't like him, Ban him. I'm not an admin here, and I don't think the admins here would ban someone for just mis-organizing the list. Yatanogarasu (talk) 23:35, September 28, 2014 (UTC) :haha, then just start undoing all his edits. now what about our earlier discussion on avalon? did we get an agreement? 23:54, September 28, 2014 (UTC) :eh, ok then, but it's not 100% correct. 23:59, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I Wasn't Ignoring Your Mensages,I Only Has See It Now,Very Sorry. Gabriel already left him a message. You don't really need to undo all of his edits since it'd be quite troublesome. If he starts again, you can undo, but let the ones he already made. 00:13, September 29, 2014 (UTC) sorry but thats complete BS for 3 points. a: the vast majority of pages on this site are either derivatives that are already covered or variants which match nearly identically to the ones they originate from b: only a few of the pages i create have simmilarities to count to date 4, 3 of which are still up because im actually a very good writer WHEN ALLOWED TIME TO WRITE AND IMPROVE my work c: the page i created at most only had 50% of each power (omnikinesis and telekinetic force manipulation) in it ammended with some creative writing, its a COMBINATION PAGE its GOING to be simmilar, so using simmilarity to delete it brings every other variant and combination page into the "most likely need for deletion" as it weas a very classic and typical example of a variant AND combinaiton for this sit. i do my research AND im a very good debater dont think you can win me over with script and practiced words with me either get a proper explination of what happened or give up because improvised hollow words wont win with me and sticking to the act only insults me which is WHY i stopped responding because you fell back to the "Bail Out Clause" in debates. Azuchi67 (talk) 00:23, September 29, 2014 (UTC) You forgive me for the mistake I made? I'm really sorry (Don't Need Answer,Only Undo If You Forgive Me) SCP Those SCP things you add, aren't they fanon? I googled it and couldn't find any official thing. 02:06, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Ah, I see. It's an indie game. It's still about 50% fanon, but ok, I also added an indie game character here once. 02:13, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Omni-Travel you do realise that Omni-Travel was deleted right? it was already covered by Planeswalking Deathwish Invictus (talk) 00:21, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Deathwish Invictus watatsuki no toyohime I looked her on google and couldn't find any info of her having Deity Binding 01:42, October 2, 2014 (UTC) apart from this TvTropes page and a slight mention on the touhou wiki, I couldn't find any other mention of this. if you find the mango (it's a mango, isn't it?), we can add it to the gallery 02:04, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Yea I had already found all that, thanks anyway 02:41, October 2, 2014 (UTC) where do you find all those characters you add? it seems you don't actually know all of them 18:37, October 2, 2014 (UTC) sorry I didn't want to be rude to you, if it looked that way to you 18:51, October 2, 2014 (UTC) hm I think the only one was when we discussed about Dust of Osiris. But actually I just sent you this message because you add a shitload of people every day. I wonder how can you both play games and watch animus while still on the internet the whole day, haha 19:01, October 2, 2014 (UTC) roa and nero they still can magic. Nero's actual body condition is a result of his magic (his Reality Marble Lair of the Beast King), and he uses the spell Soil of Genesis to trap Arcueid. In Roa's page, it says "None of his incarnations have reached his full power because they lack the Circuits of the original, and even though he technically possesses every memory his past incarnations had, he draws these memories only gradually from the Akashic record. He is forced into waiting for the specifics of his former lives to reappear to him. This is the reason why he is unable to use Magecraft during the events of Tsukihime; he simply no longer recalls exactly how to do so and must bide his time till he is able." He still can, but it's not as powerful as before. He never uses in Tsukihime because he doesn't remember how. But he does use in Melty Blood, and he even uses his Reality Marble Overload which applies the effect of the Square spell to all of his spells while it is activated. 02:46, October 11, 2014 (UTC) He does not identifies himself as a vampire because he screwed up his body by adding 666 beasts to his Reality Marble. All Reality Marbles are magecraft, so that sort of already gives me one point. If he were to deactivate his Reality Marble, he would turn back to a normal Dead Apostle, but he doesn't because he wishes to complete his magical research. And Soil of Genesis is a spell. Here's something from Roa's page: "He has vast knowledge in other areas as well, such as spells forgotten from the Age of Gods, one of which, Soil of Genesis, he teaches to Nrvnqsr Chaos in the interest of helping him shape the chaos that makes up his existence.". Oops, another point for me, haha. 03:09, October 11, 2014 (UTC) resurrection x reincarnation resurrection is dying then reviving in the same place, like Berserker. reincarnation takes quite some time since you have to be birth all again. and that's exactly what Roa does. reincarnation is not a sub power of resurrection, it's associated. they're fundamentally different. 22:13, October 19, 2014 (UTC) :On a related note, if you have a good pic of the guy you added in Infinite Reincarnation, plz upload it. It has to show him dying and reviving, if possible. 22:21, October 19, 2014 (UTC) multiple souls Plz try not to mistake. the power is not to have souls stored inside, it's to have souls sharing a body. Like Cartman and Kenny in south park or SHIKI and Roa in Tsukihime. For example, Illya stores the servants' souls in her body after they die, but it's only to use them as energy to power up the Holy Grail, so she wouldn't fit the power. Each of the souls must be sentient and able to control the body 02:24, October 21, 2014 (UTC) :See if those guys you added aren't instead in Soul Retention. 23:25, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Kinetic Conversion Rules for this wiki. #12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:27, October 22, 2014 (UTC) can you explain me how this DIana Bishop have something to do with my original race Dualis? Emelas (talk) 06:45, October 23, 2014 (UTC) re:Bolt Crank: Absolute Immortal Actually, here says "Bolt never ages, but the end of the manga series revealed that he is biological immortal (he doesn't age but may be hurt and killed)" and "he consumes death to complete the necessary ingredients", meaning he defeated death to prevent it from killing him, not making killing him impossible. Yatanogarasu (talk) 01:57, October 25, 2014 (UTC) And you undo the entire heavy edit simply because of "Bolt Crank"? Yatanogarasu (talk) 02:01, October 25, 2014 (UTC) From official works ONLY Lionel Sugg's verse is not an official work to be listed on this wiki. CoolCat123450 (talk) 08:46, October 25, 2014 (UTC) There are millions works out there that count as an 'official' and 'published' work. If we included EVERY character especially from works that are relatively obscure, then everybody can just add any character they choose to without regarding if it actually serves to exemplify the power. You noticed we attempt to stray from desultory character listing just because it's mentioned in a book and I have friends who published graphic novels and comic books, but that doesn't mean their characters should be listed on this wiki... Just thinking about it, Lionel Sugg's has reached a relatively popular mark of infamy, so I don't really care if his characters are listed. CoolCat123450 (talk) 22:37, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Fundamental Forces Apparently, it's not the fundamental forces of nature according to physics that the respective characters represent, they are just an arbitrary set of fundamental forces. From what I searched, it's just a theory that they actually represent the actual nuclear forces. CoolCat123450 (talk) 04:00, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Good enough for me. CoolCat123450 (talk) 04:12, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Splendid Idea But how will that be different from Omnipotence Embodiment. CoolCat123450 (talk) 06:09, October 27, 2014 (UTC) I am all for it, but prepare for the ensuing fight afterward and good luck. I'll defend in the best way I can. CoolCat123450 (talk) 07:07, October 27, 2014 (UTC) I'll help by any means necessary. This is going to turn the whole wiki upside down and allow for the exploration of even greater possibilities. CoolCat123450 (talk) 19:42, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Your page # there is only one omnipotent being, and he/she is above all, without exception. I don't understand where people fail to understand that. If they have someone rivaling/equaling their power, than that's a limit and thus neither are omnipotent. so that completely nullifies that "omnipotent being''s''" part. #Omnipotent beings are, by their very nature, supreme. Not so supreme if there is someone above them, telling them what to do. these so-called "omnipotent/supreme beings" would be nothing but high-tier Nigh Omnipotents. So that complete nullifies controlling the so-called omnipotent beings. Obviously, the user is omnipotent and the things they're controlling aren't omnipotent at all. # Omnipotents are immune to everyone else. Your page would negate the very basis of Omnipotence which is absolute Freedom. Not so much, if there is someone bossing them around. This nullifies the whole damn point to the power. In my opinion, this seems nothing but yet another attempt to limit Omnipotence. And it's getting very,very,very,very,very, VERY tiresome. (we had god knows amount of attempts). This is just my opinion on this matter. I mean, unless I'm misunderstanding this.. Gabriel456 (talk) 19:53, October 27, 2014 (UTC) No, not really. It just sounds like the omnipotent isn't really omnipotent if they don't have the freedom to do as they choose and are forced to obey someone lower than them. Again, that makes it sound like they're just high-end Nigh Omnipotents who just border omnipotence. Gabriel456 (talk) 20:16, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Sure, I guess.. Gabriel456 (talk) 20:44, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Healing Stance That's basically Regeneration with Limitation of having to take and stay in certain position. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:22, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Ajimu and Kogarashi Iihiko's ability was also said to cause irreversible damage. Ajimu's final message at the end of the manga proves that she's alive and her healthy appearance pre-death should be a sign that she can heal from that irreversible damage just fine despite losing to him multiple times. It should be fairly obvious at this point that having an OP character like Ajimu running around would make the plot way too easy (which is why the six suitors she defeated with barely any effort just so happened to be doubles) which is why she was "killed." I'm not completely familiar with Kamen no Maid guy. I do recall, however, that he has a weakness to a whistle and it's been used on him before so his lack of defeats there is false. Even then, Kamen no Maid Guy's a comedy set in the real world. Unless there are people on par with Abnormals, Minuses, and Not Equals, I don't think it'd be fair to compare them based on how much they win battles. Do you have the pages or moments where his lack of limitations is confirmed? Keep in mind that a lack of limitations does not necessarily mean he has every ability. Just that he COULD get them all. Totality Manipulation Then remove the Users and do take a note that we have Categories like No Known User and Fanon Power. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:46, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Weapon Constructs That idea actually occurred to me when I was editing the weapon manipulations, but it never got farther than that. Go for it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:13, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Made this page so plz halp I created this page on a whim so I could only remember one instance of users, but you and your super memory can probably remember a lot, so please add them. 21:43, November 18, 2014 (UTC) If its already approved fair enough. Death horseman94 (talk) 22:42, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Pic Names Wen you load pics, please use some sort of descriptive name instead of string of numbers/letters. That got added to Rules for a reason after all. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:26, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Name Severing What does it actually do? Because I remember that nezumi shamans can do something similar in Legend of Five Rings, and that removes the memory/evidence of the one whose name was "eaten" from existence. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:31, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Particle Physiology Might want to check if one of the Energy Physiology variations covers that, if for no other reason than giving you idea how to make the page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:27, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Law/Order We do have Order Embodiment tho', that similar to what you were thinking? --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:05, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Reflective Immutability why Cain? 22:45, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Control Negation Variation of Power Negation with some relations to Telepathic Negation? --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:20, November 26, 2014 (UTC) new power ideas 1. Calendar Empowerment/Augmentation - Might be expanded to include all possible time related Affinities/empowerments, either so that the user is empowered only during certain time (noon, certain weekday, month, etc.) or that each time (time of day, might be related to darkness/light affinity, weekday, month or season) empowers them different way. 2. Emotion Separation - We have something similar (can't remember the name) that allows user to manifest their emotions, this sounds like it... maybe related, maybe just bit of reworking the old power. Might want to check Emotion Manipulation if it has the link for that power. If it is too similar, just Edit the old power a bit, if it isn't make a new one, but at least you have something to compare it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:46, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Effect Stacking Have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:34, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Memory Destruction Define it as "User can destroy any/all memories target has" to allow more precise control, with potential to affect "up to/including muscle memory" and you got something really nasty... --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:27, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Energy Transformation You might want to expand that power (name suggestion above) to allow transformation of all matter into energy, with planets being on the upper edge. Energy Transmogrification allows this to living beings and would be sub-power or Variation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:53, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Book Physiology Might want to check Paper Mimicry for purely physical side and Literary Manipulation for those powers that don't come from the materials they're made of (animating/manifesting their illustrations/characters, etc.), these might belong more to Techniques or Variations. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:16, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Life and Death Manipulation (Undo revision 539143 by Silent Psycho Gamer; Yhwach cannot give life, only take it.) But he took life away in order to resurrect his elites, dose that not qualify for this category? Silent Psycho Gamer (talk) 05:30, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Explanation from the Bleach Wiki: Auswählen (聖別 (アウスヴェーレン), Ausuvēren; German for "Select", Japanese for "Holy Selection"; "Consecration" in the Viz release): After 990 years of being sealed away, Yhwach used this ability to restore his lost powers. After selecting Quincy whom he deems impure, including those with mixed blood, Yhwach can steal their powers and make them his own. This process is fatal to its victims, particularly those who are already weak. Yhwach can also use this to revive fallen Quincy by stealing the powers and life of other Quincy, which he does by engulfing his targets in massive columns of light. Auswählen is an ability that allows power redistribution. The power of Quincy deemed to be useless is collected and redistributed to the ones who need it, and those that it is given to are reborn stronger. They were dead even by Bleach standards not mostly dead or half-dead, but fully dead.Silent Psycho Gamer (talk) 05:50, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Archetype Sounds like Concept Manipulation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:26, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Im not deleting users im deleting Bots. KaidbTalkBlog 20:44, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Deletings Just deleting Robot posts, they are not real people, only made 1-4 edits and are all Blog posts. I'm deleting them because they have: broken links, superfluous categories, and drivel for content. They are not real people they are crap that does not belong on this wiki. I'm surprised no one else has bothered to go in and clean them up. KaidbTalkBlog 20:50, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Lucario uses its aura to manifest a bone to use Bone Rush, it may be minor but it is using an aura construct, I have a picture for it tooChaosfreeze990 (talk) 01:43, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey There. Hey I'm trying to clean up categories. If you could do me a favor and not undo what I'm doing. That would be awesome, here if you could read This guide to categories which explains what I'm trying to get accomplished. If i have to do it three times for all 5000 pages it will never end. And Galleries are not powers, they are pictures. Thanks for all your help, if you wanna talk further, or you want me to put something back leave a message on my talk.KaidbTalkBlog 21:39, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey Sage Is there a reason you want the page Fifth Dimensional Imp Physiology to not be on the delete list, if you do it would be great to hear it. I want to discuss why u think that it is any different from the page Imp Physiology. If it is different why? But please don't just undo what i've done. If you want me to change it back leave a message on my talkKaidbTalkBlog Imps Hey could you do me a favor and go look at the date I joined this particular wiki. Not trying to gloat or anything. Just a little miffed at the flack. I'm not sure if you wrote that particular page or what but I didn't delete it, and believe me I thought about it. I'm not trying to destroy anything you guys have created just cleaning stuff up. So if i put a page up for deleting its not because I plan on deleting it, it is because the page needs some work. If it gets worked on and it turns out that they are two different powers then fine I will remove the tag. I am only putting two new tags on pages one is for pages I want to research more, for those i will add the Category:Candidates for deletion. Or pages that Probably need Merged because they are way too specific to a single person, for that I will use Category:Overly-Specific Powers if you have any questions please leave them on my talk, or if you want me to revert an edit, just ask. KaidbTalkBlog 02:55, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Sage I asked you nicely, then I explained what I was doing, Then I told you to stop. This is Literally the last warning if you Undo one more of my edits I am going to give you a short term block. Not even kidding. KaidbTalkBlog 03:15, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Sorry If I seemed Harsh There "was" only nine pages in the category Specific Powers. but to say that any power is limited to a single universe seems kind of silly (doesn't it, i hope that it does) just because only one particular manga or comic book or game HAS used it doesn't mean that others cant. Do you understand? Im really not trying to be mean but it is taking far longer than it should to clean some of this stuff up because I am having to do it three or four times. If you tell me what u are thinking I can change it back. Just ask. I want you to know that we are working together, stop fighting me. KaidbTalkBlog 03:30, December 8, 2014 (UTC) The Page Omnipathy had three categories that all mean Almighty do you want it to be Omni-Power instead of Almighty Power because those are both the same thing. I will change it if you prefer Omni over Almighty.KaidbTalkBlog 04:10, December 8, 2014 (UTC) You answered your own query When you say you can't manipulate Adrenaline you're correct, it wouldn't help to be able to move the chemical around in a person. So it is a given that you are actually manipulating the chemicals impact on the brain. Weather that be adding more of it to someone or taking it away. The title Adrenaline Manipulation fits the wikis layout better and updates it to the category Superpower rather than something that literally every human on earth can do. KaidbTalkBlog 00:20, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Reality Disguise Sounds like one of the higher level illusion variations actually... --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:28, December 14, 2014 (UTC) re:Ultimate Regeneration: Tennyo I didn't see that, it was an edit conflict. And that aside, is this webcomic actually not just those fanon stuff, like those "Stupid Mario Brothers" we see in the past? Yatanogarasu (talk) 08:05, December 14, 2014 (UTC) re:Items Actually, ultimate regeneration allows the user to return to their optimal form, not mutated. The Halo Devices transforms one into a mutant or monster. The mask simply pulls one from dimension, similar to Izanagi in Naruto. Yatanogarasu (talk) 22:38, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Another Character Sheet I think I broke myselfA Living Person (talk) 05:01, December 20, 2014 (UTC)A Living Person Deleted If you go look at I give descriptions why every page is deleted. Mostly I am only removing broken redirects, and empty categories. The powers I do delete are duplicates (And only ever duplicates!) I make sure all the info is transferred to the corresponding page and correct any discrepancies. BUT ONLY IF THEY ARE DUPLICATES! I want you to understand that I don't take pages off of here lightly. Just go ahead and Google Transmute and Transmogrify. They are the same word, the same definition and the same power. To transmute an element means to change from one to another to transmogrify means to change from one to another. they are the same power. they were worded the same, they have the same abilities, word for word duplicates. if you have any more questions feel free to hop on the chat. or send me a message. CaydebTalkRants 04:57, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Vitality Restoration Sounds like something Life-Force Manipulation would cover, have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:36, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Oh sorry It just went to the vid without showing the title. However on final fantasy legends, its true that the sprite stays and somewhat moves. Do you mind if I can add that? If ur adding that, its fineLboys (talk) 23:27, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Reading Empowerment Sounds interesting, go for it. Is there any correlation between what user reads and what gets empowered? For example does reading superhero comic give them abilities related/similar to the characters? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:51, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Response Not leaving them on sage, just checking something. Thanks for all your deep insights they are greatly appreciated. I will be shutting them off shortly, no need to worry. CaydebTalkRants 23:19, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Warping Presence Isn't that basically always active Reality Warping? Possibly with limited area. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:58, December 31, 2014 (UTC) THanks Thanks for pointing that out, error on my part. The double heading through me off. Corrected now. Thanks again. CaydebTalkRants 19:40, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Hair cloning I must admit that I've wondered few times if there was someone able to do just that... go for it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:10, January 3, 2015 (UTC) EDEI Any practical differences to normal energy Infusion? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:50, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Might want to add explanation to how/why it differs from normal EI, but otherwise go for it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:25, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Brass Manipulation By that logic everyone working on modern construction site can manipulate steel, concrete and glass. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:03, January 6, 2015 (UTC) wiki counter Could be removal of redirection page, that's about only thing I can think. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:14, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Antimatter Might work best as separate power. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:05, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Gallery/Users Add to Gallery, add to Users. It really shouldn't be that hard to remember. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:35, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Category I don't see anything differing from the usual, so it was likely just one of those glitches that pop up sometimes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:31, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Loyalty Might work. Got Users? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:50, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Darkness Blast That rule about repeatedly editing same thing and undoing still applies, so please talk it out before next try. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:45, January 13, 2015 (UTC) None of ichigos powers are darkness based at ALL. It's only black spirit energy, just because his mugetsu darkened the sky or the fact its black doesn't mean darkness. I follow the series so I would know, in all honesty its only an assumption that you'd think it is darkness rather than an actual statement from the manga or anime. An elemental blast is more of an explosion/raze emitted in a specific area reather than a wall, wave motion blast or even a sword beam.Squidbaby (talk) 12:54, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Darkness Slash Have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:20, January 20, 2015 (UTC) If you get this message, I'd like to ask: about Probability Manipulation; that power can make a very strong, tough and sturdy building that is very unlikely to fall apart to collapse as if it were a very weak, fragile building that falls by a slight touch by increasing the likelihood of that very strong building collapsing, right? Flamerstreak (talk) 02:15, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Okie Dokie. Thanks! Flamerstreak (talk) 02:45, January 25, 2015 (UTC) One more thing; Probability Manipulation can also make a person running slip and fall or lose balance, even if there is good friction to keep the person from sleeping and/or if the person has great skill in balance, right? Flamerstreak (talk) 02:49, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Slipping, not sleeping. My bad. Flamerstreak (talk) 03:11, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Oh, one more thing: Probability Manipullation can mae it so a light bottle in an area of very strong winds will not move at all one bit, even when the strong winds should blow it away so easily, right? Flamerstreak (talk) 05:44, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Did you get my last message? Flamerstreak (talk) 23:37, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Phenomenon Elimination Wouldn't that be Variation of Power Negation and sub-power of Phenomenon Manipulation more than anything to do with Nonexistence? Sounds good, go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:32, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Dark Acid Breath I think it's way too specific. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:47, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Wouldn't your power be closer to Power Erasure? If PE is to remove phenomenon, why would it not be closer to PE? Power Negation simply negates, but it doesn't remove anything Gabriel456 (talk) 21:18, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Demonic Acid Manipulation Make that Dark Acid Manipulation on line with other Dark Element Manipulations and you got it covered. DEM are essentially the dark/destructive aspect of their elements, so that'd go with your idea. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:39, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Sorry it took so long to respond, I found interesting story to read and it was well past midnight when I finally noted time again... --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:03, January 31, 2015 (UTC) the Alphabetic order is of the name of the usersd are?i ever thinked that has of the users name kkk L12345 (talk) 00:59, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Oh,I see,i only thinked that ajimu should by the fist on the know users since she is the fist know user L12345 (talk) 01:12, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Venom/Math Teleportation For Venom, expand it to include being around poison and use Organic Teleportation for model. Math: are you talking about using math to calculate where to teleport, creating teleportation effect through math (teleportation circle of mathematical formula) or teleporting through/around mathematical formula? First is already mentioned in Teleportations Limitations, second is simply special effect and third... well, that might work but honestly it's more on the line of very limited teleportation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:42, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Desert Want to expand it to Environment Creation? Make creation-page for every Environmental Manipulation Variation we have? --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:37, February 1, 2015 (UTC) 7th Character Sheet New Sheet though Work In Progress.A Living Person (talk) 03:35, February 2, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person Main Pic When you change the main pic, old one goes to Gallery. That's been repeated quite a few times. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:17, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Omnidirectional Disaster Waves Expand it into Omnidirectional Waves so it becomes the main power/form of Omnidirectional Energy Waves, same way Attack Powers is to Energy Attacks. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:24, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Huh. It must be a bug or something. Gabriel456 (talk) 22:38, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Powers Chaotic Water Manipulation - please no. Eldritch Entity Creation - sounds interesting, but wouldn't that be Variation instead of sub-power? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:20, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Thank you ^_^ but it is diffrent from just saying boom the universe is dead, it is like a Selective form of it, that can discriminate. But it Ends... things, it isn't like the Apocolyps where there is a new begining, They could even reduse a god to a human :D Ravonies (talk) 05:28, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Physical Force Immunity Remember to check other Power Immunity variations to see which are also sub-power to this. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:07, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Scrolls Sounds pretty limited, how about expanding that to include all forms of literary? If you check TV tropes there's a page for that, Throw a Book at Them or something. That page has link to the page I'm talking at the least. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:21, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Energy Generation Breath I'd say that's a Limitation/special effect of Energy Generation more than separate power. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:29, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Pic "13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Especially as main picture the smaller ones get blurry." --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:18, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Physic's Creation I think we had concept creation, which could have covered this, but it seems to have been deleted. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:45, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Sounds pretty clunky, plus it gives impression that you can't use it to make smaller additions. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:19, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Then it doesn't have any connection to Physics, which is what you're doing after all. Maybe just go with the longer name and explain in Capabilities that user can add into already existing system? --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:26, February 7, 2015 (UTC) On the other hand, we do have System Manipulation, so if you go with System Creation you could just add Physics as one of those systems... --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:27, February 7, 2015 (UTC) power ideas Omnidirectional Dark Elemental Waves - let's keep it limited to the basic powers. We still have quite a few of those to cover. Not to even mention the non-element/energy variations, or other Attack sub-powers. Enhanced Cloning - sounds to me like Variation of Replication. Go for it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:30, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Have fun. To keep the theme, I'd say Paper Empowerment, and we seem to be lacking Organic Empowerment... didn't notice till now. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:26, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Go for it. Both sound good. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:54, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Essence Combining Is it similar to fusion-dance that is used in Dragon Ball? Because I have vague memories that we have that one already. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:17, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Could work, but you really need to find a way to explain what it does. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:10, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Please remember that when you add pics, they should be at least 300px. Especially Main pic. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:20, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Hello there. If you don't mind me asking, can Probability Manipulation control when something will happen? Flamerstreak (talk) 03:32, February 10, 2015 (UTC)